In the process of watching the planned operations of a vehicle (e.g. unmanned) as it flies, drives, burrows, floats, or maneuvers through a medium, it is difficult to ensure the vehicle remains on the planned path and sequences the waypoints correctly. Without a visualization system to view the planned versus actual trajectory, waypoints and other information regarding vehicle operations, one cannot accurately determine whether the vehicle meets the desired requirements. As the vehicle travels out of sight, it becomes more difficult to evaluate the desired vehicle travel trajectory effectiveness (waypoint time of arrival, deviations from plan, etc.). Vehicle waypoints are difficult for people to visualize, as are vehicle trajectories.
Therefore, there exists a need for a visualization system that tracks vehicle position, orientation, and velocity, shows planned versus actual trajectory, visualizes waypoints and waypoint sequencing, etc. with real-time and playback capability, thus allowing developers and trainers alike to perform After-Action Review (AAR), train in vehicle usage, track trajectory, and determine if requirements are met.